The Spook-E Crew
The Spook-E Crew is a spinoff of HTF Fanon. It involves Cryptie, Bastion and the sisters Mystery and Ami traveling the world and beyond, deciphering secrets, fighting monsters, investigating the paranormal and revealing the mysteries behind unusual places, natural phenomena, mythological creatures, urban legends, cryptids and conspiracies. Every episode has an end part, which usually features the villain/monster in a tight situation or a hilarious mess. Cast Spook-E Crew Members * Cryptie: The star-nosed mole with odd-looking night vision goggles. He has enough stuff to track down even the most elusive specimens. * Bastion: The grey rabbit who is interested in mysterious places and is an expert in the paranormal. He is the entertainer of the crew. * Mystery: The orange squirrel who is the brains of the team. Don't underestimate her spectacles, they can pack a tremendous punch. * Ami: The yellow chipmunk who sports a question mark necklace. She may be clueless, gullible and innocent, but she still knows how to kick monster butt. * The Crow: Bastion's pet crow who lends a helping wing for the crew. Villains * Big Bad: A mysterious being who torments the group and causes supernatural chaos wherever it goes. * Robby: A tricky grave-robber who wears convoluted disguises to mess with the crew. Recurring characters: * Chuck: Sometimes member * Poachy: Sometimes rival. Hunts monsters for their skins. * Josh: Sometimes member. * The Ghost: Sometimes ally/Sometimes rival. * Brushy: Sometimes member. Cryptie's love interest. * Sniffles: Sometimes member. * Flaky: Sometimes (not to willing) member. Episodes # A Ghostly Greeting: 'Smooth assigns the team to clean up his mansion. Ami is curious to know what to clean out of the house, until she realizes that Smooth's mansion is actually haunted! ' Scenario: Ghosts # Planet X Marks The Spot: '''The crew blasts off to space to search for Planet X. Upon discovering the strange world, Cryptie plans to destroy it to avoid doom on Earth, but the sisters have another trick up their sleeves. '''Scenario: Planet X # Tri, Tri Again: '''Bastion decides to take Cryptie and the sisters on a deep sea fishing trip. However, he sails too far and they all end up in the Bermuda Triangle! '''Scenario: Bermuda Triangle # Alienated!: '''The crew explores a crop circle to find extraterrestrial evidence. However, they soon get close encounters with UFOs and visitors from a distant planet! Can they stop the invasion before two friends get abducted? '''Scenario: Aliens # Remember, Remember, The 5th of Dismember: '''The crew visits some Bonfire Night celebrations. The sisters, along with Decker, light up a very peculiar bonfire. The firework fun is short-lived as the bonfire wakes up the spirit of Guy Fawkes himself! '''Scenario: Bonfire Night and Guy Fawkes # Keep Your Heads Up: '''The crew explores Easter Island and its weird-looking statues. They soon find the shocking secret behind the cryptic stone heads, with the help of some dwellers. '''Scenario: Easter Island and Moai statues # Something Wicked This Way Hums: On a quiet night, the crew begins to hear an incessant low droning sound. It is upsetting Mystery and causing the Crow to go dizzy. Can they find the source of the noise before they lose their hearing? Scenario: The Hum # Sir, Yeti Sir!: The crew visit the Himalayas to do some skiing and snowboarding. But the wintry fun is soon interrupted by a yeti and a ranger who is actually Poachy. Scenario: The Abominable Snowman # The Worm has Turned: '''In Mongolia's Gobi Desert, some desert rats challenge the team to an all-out dune buggy race through the desert. They must not only win, but try to outrun the Mongolian Death Worm in the process. '''Scenario: The Mongolian Death Worm # Every Fog Has Its Day: '''The crew scouts around the misty streets of London, accompanied by a detective. They soon come face to face with the phantom of the notorious 19th-Century murderer Jack the Ripper. Elementary, indeed! '''Scenario: Jack the Ripper # Don't Have an Owl, Man!: '''The team travels to Cornwall, England to track down the scary-looking Owlman. Could they bring this avian monstrosity to its knees? '''Scenario: The Cornish Owlman # I'll Snake a Rain Check: '''The crew travels through the Amazonian rainforest, accompanied by Hiss. Little did they know is that the rainforest has the largest snake known to man. '''Scenario: The Giant Anaconda # [[A Very Ness-y Day|'A Very Ness-y Day']]: '''In Scotland, the cryptozoologist team go on a hunt for the Loch Ness Monster, though Bastion prefers hanging with Scotty and McPipes than finding Nessie. '''Scenario: The Loch Ness Monster # Playing First Chair: '''The crew look into a tavern in Yorkshire, England to find the Chair of Death. But when Bastion was about to sit on it, they soon discover that it has a mind of its own. '''Scenario: The Busby Stoop Chair # Down in the Depths: '''The team fish out in the middle of an ocean, before being attacked by a giant squid. Soon they end up in the lost city of Atlantis, where Bastion takes a liking to it. '''Scenario: The Kraken and Atlantis # Ho Ho Oh No!: '''On Christmas, the crew track down Santa Claus in order to prove his existence. Yup yup! Santa Claus is coming to town! (Christmas Special) '''Scenario: Santa Claus Series 2: # A Load of Bull: The team visit the Greek island of Crete to find the Minotaur's Labyrinth. Robby meets them at the entrance and tricks them into entering the labyrinth and facing the Minotaur on their own. Yikes! Scenario: The Minotaur's Labyrinth # Luck of the Shy-rish: 'On a trip to Ireland, Bastion spots a rainbow. He and the crew decide to follow it to the very end and find a pot of gold and a leprechaun in waiting. However, Cryptie seems to favor the Irish gold more than the leprechaun. (St. Patrick's Day Special) '''Scenario: Leprechauns ' # '''I Can't Frank You Enough: '''The crew spends a day at a theme park. However the operator of the ghost train (which they ride) is none other than the grandson of Dr. Frankenstein, who wants to show them the re-awakening of Frankenstein's Monster. '''Scenario: Frankenstein's Monster # Exit Stage Fright: '''The team were asked to enact a play at a theater. But Cryptie discovers that the proprietor of the theatre is actually the Phantom of the Opera. Don't get stage fright from watching this! '''Scenario: The Phantom of the Opera # Dead Serious!: '''The team investigate a haunted graveyard. They soon go face-to-face with the Grim Reaper (Death himself), who needs to sacrifice one of the team members. Will it be Bastion, Cryptie, or one of the Sisters? '''Scenario: The Grim Reaper # The Cotswold-est Trick in the Book: '''The crew voyages through the Cotswolds in southern England in search of alien big cats. Unfortunately, Poachy is there to ruin their chances. '''Scenario: Alien Big Cats # Dead Pirates Tell No Tales: '''The crew goes to an ancient coastline, where the Flying Dutchman makes his return. The Dutchman is looking for a jewel that he lost before he passed on. He soon reveals that Bastion has the jewel stored in his pocket the whole time (that he bought from a garage sale) and he tries to get it back from him. Will they give in into his demands or will they walk the plank? '''Scenario: The Flying Dutchman # Are you My Mummy?: '''The crew enter an Egyptian pyramid, where they meet Robby. Robby guides them to the inner vicinity of the pyramid and leaves them there. A mummy soon appears and chases them down. The mummy then threatens to send two crew members to their 'final resting place'. Can they unravel this mysterious being? '''Scenario: The Mummy # What the Heck?!: '''Bastion bounces his toy ball without care inside a cave and the crew end up in Hell and the Devil's domain. Scenario: Hell and the Devil''' # Be Careful What you Wish For!: '''The team treks the Arabian desert, where Cryptie finds a mysterious magical lamp. Bastion rubs it and a genie is let loose! '''Scenario: Genie # A Black Hole Lotta Love: '''The team goes beneath the Swiss Alps to see the Large Hadron Collider. Bastion believes that particle accelerators 'suck'. He speaks the truth when the collider mistakenly creates a black hole! Now, with Mimi and Sniffles on their side, the crew must go to space to plug up the hole. '''Scenario: Large Hadron Collider and a Black Hole # Never Cry Wolf: '''The crew camp out in the forest and come across a kind gentle Grandma Wolf. But something is not so 'gentle' with the granny when the full moon rises. '''Scenario: Werewolf # Easy on the Eyes: '''The 2 boys and 2 girls come across a meeting place for a cult that worships the 'all seeing-eye' (based on the Illuminati). Some cultists notice the symbol on Ami's shirt and induct her into the cult. Me thinks Ami should had worn a different shirt today. '''Scenario: Cultists #'Hey, Big Slender!:' The crew enter a dark forest, with Pointy by their side again. They find some pages and the fabled Slender Man goes after them. Should they run away from him? No! Give him a Spook-E makeover! Scenario: The Slender Man Series 3: # [[Fangs for the Memory|'Fangs for the Memory']]:''' The crew explore a castle in Transylvania and soon get attacked by a vampire named Vampy. There will certainly be blood in this one! '''Scenario: Vampire # Party-ficial Intelligence: The crew take a vacation to the deserted town of Automa Town. However, when they go their welcome party, they soon learn that they are the only organic guests of the party. Scenario: Robots # [[Don't Rock the Goat|'Don't Rock the Goat']]:''' The team travel to Mexico to track down the legendary Chupacabra, while Bastion gets chilli breath. '''Scenario: El Chupacabra # Basic Egg-stinct: The team traverse the Grand Canyon to find the remaining pterodactyls of Earth. However, Chef Meow is about to know that you have to break a few pterodactyl eggs to make an omelette. Scenario: Pterodactyl # You Can't Handle the Youth: The team helps Cole mine some gems and ores in a mysterious cave. They soon discover the Fountain of Youth and some members suffer from its effects. Scenario: The Fountain of Youth # Put your Best Foot Forward: '''The team goes on a look for Bigfoot in the tundra of the Pacific Northwest. When Bastion and Ami finally find Bigfoot, they discover that he has a soft side and try to protect him from hunter Poachy (who wants to hunt him down), Cryptie (who wants to capture him) and Mystery, who thinks Bigfoot has them in his clutches. '''Scenario: Bigfoot # [[Farm-ageddon|'Farm-ageddon']]: '''The team investigate a farm, belonging to a dumb farmer and are soon attacked by an evil scarecrow. The Crow is none too fond of that. Is the farmer dumb as he looks? Of course he is, but is he responsible for bringing the Scarecrow to life? '''Scenario: The Scarecrow # [[Ashes to Ashes|'Ashes to Ashes']]:''' When Drake (and a few others) mysteriously explode into flames, the crew is determined to find the root cause of spontaneous combustion. What could be behind this? '''Scenario: Spontaneous Combustion # Use Your Head: '''Pike loses Plump to the Headless Horseman, who has stolen it to add to his pumpkin collection. Pike enlists the help of the spooky squad to help get it back for him. '''Scenario: The Headless Horseman # Kappa Point: '''In Japan, Kappa enlists the crew to help him fend of a rival kappa, but Cryptie ends up more focused on just catching Kappa. '''Scenario: Kappas. # A Bun for a Bun: '''The team checks the ponds of the Australian outback to find the fabled Bunyip. But what confusion would ensue when Bun comes along for the trip? '''Scenario: Bunyip # Knights and Days: '''The crew explores a Medieval castle where they meet a warrior (who proclaims himself to be King Arthur) and Sir Gron. The team and the warriors soon battle haunted knights. 'Tis a flesh wound! '''Scenario: Knights # It's a Fair Hop: '''On Easter, the team track down the Easter Bunny and finds where it keeps the beautifully decorated eggs (that the Bunny puts in the basket). What an egghead! (Easter Special) '''Scenario: The Easter Bunny Series 4: # One Flew Over the Hornet's Nest: '''The crew visit the summer home of the Penguins. It may seem safe at first, until they noticed that the place is infested with scary wasps, even one that is bigger than the average hornet! '''Scenario: Wasps # Hyde and Seek: '''The crew visit Cambridge and the home of the mad scientist Dr. Jekyll. Dr. Jekyll demonstrates his new potion to them (the crew) and he undergoes a terrifying transformation into Mr. Hyde. Can they evade the Jekyll grounds before Mr. Hyde hunts them down? '''Scenario: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde # See You Later, Sewer Gator: '''The gang delve in the sewers of New York, in hoping of finding a legendary sewer alligator. There they meet Hiss, who is also trying to snag a man-eating lizard as well. What happens when they go face-to-face with a real giant alligator? '''Scenario: Sewer alligators # Never Been Cheddar: '''The crew visit and spelunk Cheddar Gorge, determined to find the biggest storage of cheese in the world. But some mouse guardians stand in their way. Can they cut to the cheese before the mice turn them into stone? '''Scenario: Cheddar Gorge # The Bowling Dead: '''When the crew decide to blow off steam at a bowling alley, it is Bastion's turn to choose. He chooses Deadsville, a place with zombie sightings. However, when they get on with the game, they are caught in a massive competition between the living and the living dead! '''Scenario: Zombies # Arachno-Foe-bia: '''When the crew clear up webs at an old house, they learn Ami has a severe fear of spiders. Things get worse when they walk into a cave and get caught by a giant spider queen. Can Ami stand up to her fears and save her friends? '''Scenario: Spiders # Them Stones: '''The gang visit Stonehenge. Bastion dresses up as a Druid and joins in the rock concert with Crow. However, he doesn't know the real aspirations of the crowd of Druids; they want to sacrifice Cryptie and the sisters. Can he pull himself together and save his friends? Nice robes! '''Scenario: Stonehenge # Dude, Where's my Ship?: 'On an ocean cruise, the crew spot the ghost ship known as the Mary Celeste. When they get on board, they find the supernatural reason why this gloomy galleon was abandoned! Shiver me timbers! '''Scenario: The Mary Celeste ' # '''In Too Deep: '''The gang spend a sunny day at a beach, sandcastles, paddling, surfing and all that. However, the fun is swiftly disturbed by the presence of a vicious sea serpent! Can they fight the terror from below the waves and enjoy the rest of the day? '''Scenario: Sea Serpent # Spooktastic Voyage: '''Ami falls ill and Cryptie finds out why. The rest of the crew know they must go inside Ami to rid the microscopic menaces that have been making her sick to her stomach. Gross! '''Scenario: Tapeworms # Rob in the Hood: '''The crew explore Sherwood Forest and meet the spirit of Robin Hood, who needs help from them to defeat a ferocious dragon! '''Scenario: Robin Hood and a Dragon # [[Dream Scream|'Dream Scream']]: '''The gang have a slumber party, complete with games and ghost stories. But they soon go against their most frightening adversary. It's none other than the Boogeyman! '''Scenario: The Boogeyman # Game of Clones: '''On a quiet night, the crew encounter exact copies of themselves. Little did they know, the duplicates are up to no good and are set to put the originals out of commission, forever! '''Scenario: Doppelgangers # Car-tastrophe: '''The spooky squad enter a house which is being haunted by a car that has a mind of its own. Can they stop the possessed vehicle in its treads or will they become roadkill? '''Scenario: Killer car # Witch is Which?: '''When the gang bump into a couple of witches in Salem, they cast a spell on them, causing them to switch bodies. Can they find a way to reverse this effect? '''Scenario: Witches Episode Opening A lightning strikes, revealing the title "Happy Tree Friends Presents". Then we see a book. The narrator tells a short story behind the origins of the team and reveals their names. The book page flips to reveal "The Spook-E Crew". The book page then flips to show the episode title. The page with the episode title always has a picture of some members of the crew and the creature or person of the story. Trivia * This spinoff is seen by some as "Scooby Doo meets Gravity Falls meets The X Files". * This spinoff was inspired by the creator's interest in cryptids, conspiracies and the paranormal. * The episode opening is based of the opening for the regular TV series, however the book used in this resembles the Necronomicon. Category:Spinoffs